


I Promise

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [48]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah comforts Hayley after her transition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately following "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Written as if Rebekah never left town with Hope.

Hayley lay curled up on her bed. She’d just put Hope down for the night and was exhausted, emotionally and physically, from the day’s events.

Tears welled up in the new mother’s eyes, and before she knew it she was sobbing. The day had begun with her giving birth and being murdered, followed by the attempted murder of her daughter and her own transition into a hybrid.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of the door opening. High-heeled feet moved across the floor and Hayley felt the weight of another body sit down on her bed.

“Are you all right?” Rebekah asked her.

Hayley looked up at her through swollen eyes and nodded.

“Are you sure? Because it’s okay if you’re not. To say you’ve had a rough day would be an understatement.”

“I…I never wanted this life, never wanted to be a hybrid. But now I am. And I’m scared because what kind of mother can I be if I’m a monster?”

“I saw how you were with Hope today. You’re going to be a great mother. Trust me. As for the rest…you’ll have me to help you through it.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
